1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting unit mounted on an electronic apparatus such as a server computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An input/output unit is mounted in the enclosure of a server computer, for example. A PCI board is incorporated in the input/output unit, for example. A handle is utilized to carry the input/output unit. Such a handle is attached to the top plate of the input/output unit, for example. The top plate defines a depression for receiving the handle.
The handle is kept at an upright attitude in the depression during the carriage. The handle falls down from the upright attitude when the input/output unit is mounted in the enclosure. The handle is laid down into the depression. The handle is of no use when the input/output unit has been mounted in the enclosure. The handle inevitably occupies some space within the input/output unit mounted in the enclosure.